Bonding
by whatevertrevor321
Summary: A series of oneshots with different characters getting to know each other.
1. Jake and Haley

Bonding

By Bowenea

Note: This is just a few oneshots. I do not own American Dragon; Jake Long, that's Disney.

* * *

Pair 1: Jake and Haley

It was noon on a rather hot Saturday, and Jake Long was in his room reading the latest issue of MAD.

"Man how do they come up with this stuff it's hilarious!" he said to himself.

Unfortunately for Jake, his thoughts were interrupted by the voice of his eight-year-old sister who was running down the hall towards his room.

"JAKE!!!!!" She shouted at the top of her lungs.

"What?! Can't you see I'm reading?"

"Mom says you have to help me set up my new Trampoline."

"Sorry Haley no can do. I'm meeting Trixie and Spud at 1pm." Jake replied setting down his magazine.

"Please!!!!! Just help me for a few minutes and then you can go meet your friends."

Jake rolled his eyes and walked over to her.

"Fine but as soon as it gets to one, I'm going."

"Yey! Thanks Jake!" she squealed dragging him into the backyard. There was a big box full of parts to set up the trampoline. Haley rumaged through the box until she pulled out a piece of paper, and handed it to Jake.

"Umm why are you giving this to me?" He said puzzled.

"They are the instructions, you tell me what piece goes where and together we'll set it up."

"Ok. Right get that metal pole over there." Jake ordered.

"This one? Wow its heavy!" Haley struggled with the weight.

"Now connect it to that thingy over there." he pointed to another piece of polished metal.

Haley did as he said. Time soon passed and it reached one O'clock. If it hadn't been for Jake's watch, he would have spent the day with her.

"Haley I've gotta go now. Trix and Spud are waiting." He said, placing the instructions down on the floor.

"Bye then." she replied with a sigh, and went back to her work.

Jake was about to leave. He looked at her, desperately trying to read the instructions and put the together trampoline at the same time. He shook his head and muttered to himself,

"They are gonna hate me for ditching them."

Later on at the skatepark

The african-american girl looked at her watch and tutted.

"Man where is Jakey? He should have been here over an hour ago!"she screamed to the boy next to her.

"Trix just chill, I'm sure Jake will come." he replied trying to calm Trixie.

"Spud please! He would have been here already! And its can't be..." she trailed off checking to see if anyone was listening. "It can't be his Am-drag duties, his gramps is away."

"Ok maybe we should go to his place and check if he's there, and you can scream at him instead of me."

Trixie grabbed her board and headed for the exit. She turned round to see that Spud wasn't following.

"C'mon Spudinski! We're gonna find that boy and see what he reason is for standing up his best friends!"

_"Man, Jake better watch out, cause Trixie's in a BIG mood and she'll kill him if she gets her hands on him." _Spud thought running after Trixie.

Back at the Longs

Wind rushed through his hair as he went up and down.

"Jake isn't this great?" Shouted Haley as she watched her brother.

"Whooo!!!!!! Haha this is better than great!" He shouted out of breath. "Come on Haley, join me!"

"I don't think we should, the instructions say we can't go on at the same time!"

"Screw the rules! You're a fire breathing dragon, and yet you're scared to come on the trampoline with your big brother?"

"Well...I..um..."

"CHICKEN!!!!! " Jake teased, jumping higher making noises.

Nobody called Haley Long a chicken, especially her brother. She climbed on and started jumping trying to catch Jake in fury.

"How dare you call me that, after all you've told me!" she screamed.

"What's that supposed to mean? I've never chickened out of anything!"

"Ha!! Oh yes you have!! Remember when you told me how you joined that play, just so you could impress that Rose girl?"

"Uhhh whats that gotta do with me being a chicken?"

"I remember you telling me how you freaked about doing that kissing scene with her and you chickened out of doing it!" Haley stuck her tounge at him.

"That doesn't count!!!!!! Get back here!" Jake bounced after her.

He lunged forward but Haley jumped out the way. She giggled.

"Looks like the Am'drag isn't fast!" Haley teased. Her and Jake begin the chase all over again. Jake's fury turned to laughter when he accidently jumped off the trampoline. Haley was dying of laughter too.

"Oh laugh now but just wait Haley!" Jake went into the house and came back out with a bucket of water.

"No Jake don't you dare!!!! No!!!!!" Haley screamed as Jake poured the water all over her.

"Hmm looks like Haley's all washed up." Jake replied.

Haley scowled and stomped off round to the side of the house out of Jake's view.

Jake thought he'd really upset so he followed after her.

"Haley, look I'm sor...Ahhh!!!" Jake shouted as Haley wet him with the hose. She grinned as Jake fell over and tried to sort his hair.

"Oh it's on." he laughed.

Meanwhile

Trixie and Spud skated along to the front of of the Long residence.

"Look Spud, the car is in so there's someone in the house." Trixie pointed out.

They walked round the back to see Jake and Haley soaking wet, splashing each other with water. Jake stopped when saw the two.

"Oh...hey guys listen I'm so sorry I didn't come!"

"We are sure that you have a good explination Jakey." Trixie replied still appearing to be angry.

"Wow is that a trampoline?" Spud asked with glee.

"Um yeah...wanna go?

"Definatley!!!!!" Spud took off his shoes and ran over. "Look Trixie!!!! They've got a trampoline!!!!!"

"I can see Spud!" Trixie turned to Jake. "I take it that's why you couldn't make it. You had to look after Haley."

"Yeah, look I'm sorry I couldn't get there."

"No worries Jakey."

Haley grabbed the hose and snuck up on the two.

"Jake, Trixie! Look over here there are two wet people!!!" she giggled.

Jake and Trixie turned round only to be splashed by the hose.

"GOT YOU!" Haley laughed as Trixie and Jake got up.

"Why you little!!!!

"Can't catch me!" she ran full pelt away, with two wet teenagers chasing after her.

_"This day wasn't so bad after all." _

**Please Tell me what you think. There will be more chapters Including: Jake, Trixie, Spud, Haley, Rose, 88 and 89.**


	2. Trixie and Rose

Bonding

By Bowenea

Note: These are a few oneshots. I don't own American Dragon: Jake Long

* * *

Rose and Trixe

"C'mon Trix! Just give it a chance!!!"

"Na Uh!!!! No way I'm letting that dragon slaying ninja into my house Jakey!" Trixe replied sternly with her arms crossed.

"Please!!! Rose needs a place to stay and its just for one night! C'mon please..." Jake continued to plead.

Trixie sighed and gave in.

"Alright Jakey, but only cause you asked so nice."

"Awsome! Thanks Trix your gonna get along fine, I just know it."

The loud sound of the bell rang. The two walked back to class. Trixie was thinking, what had she got herself into?

Late Saturday: Trixie's house

Rumaging into her pocket, she felt the cold brass metal brush across her skin. She pulled it out, fixed it into the key hole and turned the lock. Behind her was a tall blonde girl, her age holding a rather large pink bag. After sucessfully opening the door Trixie led Rose into her house.

"Ok Rose, Just bring yer bags upstairs to my room, ok?"

"Ok Trixie, and by the way thankyou so much for letting me stay here." said Rose walking into Trixie's room.

She observed the area. It was quite big, the walls were painted a light blue and had posters of famous rappers and popstars on. One poster stood out more than the others. It was a massive picture of Jaren Mcarthur, Rose's former celebrity crush. Rose placed her bag on the floor and walked over to it.

"I never knew you liked Jaren Mcarthur."

"Well ya know I don't usually talk about it around Jake and Spud. Infact they don't know." Trixie blushed. "I take it you like him?"

"I used to, but one day he came to our school and acted all weird. Strange huh."

"Rose I think you should know, that it was Jake."

"Really? Well that would explain a lot."

Rose unpacked her things while Trixie texted Jake on her cell phone. She laughed which made Rose turn round.

"Man, Look what Jakey sent me. He says: You aren't trying to murder her with a axe are you?" she laughed again.

"Why would you try and kill me with an axe, we don't get along that bad do we?"

"I don't think so...it's just I've never really trusted you. I dunno why, maybe I can't get my head round about you being on our side."

"Trixie, trust me I would never ever betray Jake. I love him to much. Even if he was just a friend I would still never betray him."

"Yeah I think I can trust you." Trixie smiled. "You wanna get something to eat?"

10pm Saturday

The two girls were sitting in the living room, watching _JOHN TUCKER MUST DIE_ and eating pizza.

"You know Rose, you're alright for someone who's never been to a sleepover before." Trixie said eating a slice.

"Thanks, I have always wondered what it was like. Omigod is he wearing a thong?!?!" Rose pointed to Jesse Metcalfe on the screen.

"Omigod he is!!!!" Trixie replied laughing along with her. The movie finished and they decided to just talk.

"So Jake was really that depressed after I left?" Rose said clutching her hot chocolate.

"Girl please, He was so down that he sat in bed all day listening to boring country blues songs."

"Wow I didn't intent for him to get that upset." Rose looked down feeling guilty. Feeling some pity for her Trixie tried to cheer her up.

"Well I haven't told you the funny part yet. You know at one point he just gave up on girls and became a monk with Spud."

"You mean that they got the haircut and everything?" Rose began to giggle as Trixie nodded.

"Well Rose, I dunno about you but it's 3am in the morning and I'm tired." Trixie yawned.

"Yeah we best get some sleep if Jake and spud are coming in the morning..."

9am Sunday

Trixie opened the door and let the two boys in. Jake and Spud sat down on the sofa trying to avoid the scattered popcorn from the night before.

"So did you two have fun?" asked Jake examing the DVD box.

Trixie and Rose laughed and replied together saying,

"Yeah."

"Well it's good to know you'll get along now." said Spud.

Rose checked her watch.

"Guys I've gotta go before the Huntsman has my head. Thanks again Trixie for having me, It was fun." she waved goodbye and walked out.

"Same here Rose."

"I'll walk Rose back." Jake followed her out.

Jake ran up to her.

"Hey."

"Hey Yourself."

"So you and Trixie really bonded." Jake said walking beside her.

"Yeah we got on really well, better than I expected. And I learnt a lot too."

"Learnt about what?" Jake asked puzzled.

"Oh you know, Brother Jake." She giggled

**Well there's another Chappie for you. Just so you know I figured John Tucker would make a great movie for those two to watch. R&R please, thanks.**


	3. Spud and Trixie

Sibling Bonding

By cOoKiEs-AnD-cReAm234

Note: This is just a oneshot. I do not own American Dragon Jake Long, that's Disney. Also this is gonna be short compared with the others, and there's going to be a bit of romance in this chapter too.

* * *

Spud and Trixie

"Ok here you go kids." Mrs Spudinski said placing the hot plate of pizza on the table.

Spud and Trixie were sitting in Spud's mom's resturant, and they had nothing to do, since Jake was with his gramps at the Isle of Draco. Spud reached over to grab a slice only to drop it on himself, after realising just how hot it was. Trixie rolled her eyes and handed him a napkin.

"Spud I can't take you anywhere without you making a mess!

"Geez it's not my fault that my mom made that pizza so hot."

"Ok let's forget about it." Trixie slumped back in her seat.

"So what are we gonna do?" he asked her wiping off the mess on his shirt.

"To be honest Spudinski, I have no idea."

The two sat there for another five minutes in silence.

"Well we can eat this pizza first." Spud said picking up another slice and eating it.

Trixie nodded in agreement and joined him. After finishing the two decided to go and see _The Simpsons Movie._

"Spud! I can't believe you just split your soda all over that lady!" Trixie yelled at the boy.

"What? How do you expect me to carry my drink, popcorn and the movie tickets all in one hand!?!" Spud shouted sitting in his seat.

"Why didn't you carry something in the other hand? Let's forget about it, look the movie is starting."

The two sat there laughing at the screen. Spud laughed so hard that he dropped popcorn all over himself.

"Aw man Spud look what you've done." Trixie wispered helping to pick up the pieces scattered on the floor. Spud also went to help Trixie.

"Look I'm sorry I dropped my popcorn, I was just nervous..."

"Why would you be nervous?" Trixie looked at him in the eye. Spud looked at her and she understood immediately.

"No Spud I thought we agreed at Homecoming that we were only friends..."

"I know we did, but afterwards I kinda sorta felt something..." Trixie tried to ignore him, but Spud continued. "...and I know you feel something to."

Trixie stopped dead and looked into his dark brown eyes. He looked into hers, and leaned closer to her. She did the same and there lips met...

The next day

"So what did you do while I was away Spud?" asked Jake.

Spud stopped and blushed at what had happened in the cinema.

"Well..um...me and Trixie had some pizza and went and saw the Simpsons movie.

"Uh huh and so tell me what was the film about?" Jake smirked.

"Um...well...I don't..." Spud continued to be tounge twisted. It seems since he and Trixie had being kissing during most of the film, he didn't actually know what had happend and Jake had him right where he wanted...

**Well there you go... another TxS chapter. The next will probably be a JxR. Feel free to review.**


	4. Jake and Rose

Sibling Bonding

By cOoKiEs-AnD-cReAm234

Note: This is just a oneshot. I do not own American Dragon Jake Long, that's Disney. Another short one btw...

* * *

Jake and Rose

Jake reached into his red bag and pulled out his Ipod. It was friday night, and he was sat alone on the city bus with nothing to do. He switched his Ipod to shuffle and skipped numerous tracks until he was satisfied with one. Jake slumped back in his seat and fell asleep.

Rose waited in the cold empty street for the bus. She couldn't wait for the day when she could drive and not be left to walk back after her solo missions. She checked her watch, 8.45pm. Rose shivered and shoved her hands inside her jacket pockets. Finally the bus arrived and she got on.

She payed for her ticket and looked around to see Jake fast asleep with his Ipod earphones in his ears. Rose smiled and sat next to him. She switched the Ipod off and put it in his bag. Jake, still asleep rested his head on Rose's shoulder. The bus jolted and Jake banged his head on the window, causing him to wake up.

"Yeow!!!!!!! Huh? Were's my Ipod..." he turned to face Rose's direction and saw her.

"Hey sleepy-head are you ok?"

"Oh hey.. you haven't seen my Ipod have you?"

"Yeah I put it in your bag after I saw you asleep. Shouldn't waste your battery." she laughed as Jake rubbed his head.

"So what are you doing on this bus anyways?" Jake asked.

"Well the Huntsman sent me on another solo mission, but called me and said I didn't have to complete it so I was heading back."

"So what do you wana do?" Jake put his arm around her.

"Do you want to get some coffee to warm us up? Cause I'm freezing!" Rose said whilst rubbing her hands together.

"Sure." Jake replied getting off the bus still with his arm around her. The bus driver rolled his eyes at the two and said;

"God kids these days, they'll hook up with anyone."

LATER ON IN CENTRAL PARK

"So how come when Shakespeare wrote plays about love, he made most of them turn out bad?" Jake questioned whilst sipping his coffee. "He must of been rejected loads." Rose laughed at his attempt at humor.

"Are you suggesting that you can do better?" she teased.

"I think I could. What 's in a name? That which we call a rose, by any other name would smell as sweet and all that. See I'm awsome at English literature."

"Very good. Hey look it's snowing!" Rose pointed out as tiny snowflakes began to fall. Soon the entire of the park was a chrisp,white wonderland. Jake laughed as he made a snowball behind Roses back.

"Hey Rose look at this!" Rose turned round only to get a lump of snow thrown in her face. She scowled and threw a snowball back at him. This got Jake right in the mouth.

"Don't mess with me dragon-boy." Rose dodged another snowball and ran with Jake in persuit. She hid behind a tree with a handful of snow. Jake snuck up behind, with her still unaware of where he was. He tapped her on the shoulder and she turned round. Jake suprised her and playfuly tackled her to the ground.

"Looks like you're stuck now." he smirked.

"Jake please I've got you right where I want you." Rose replied flipping him so that she was now pinning him to the ground.

"I think you've lost weight, you feel lighter." he said struggling to get out. Rose let go of him and laid down next to Jake.

"Are you cold?" asked Jake noticing her shiver. She nodded and so Jake pulled her into his embrace. The two laid there for what seemed like forever until Jake broke the silence.

"Rose I need to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"I love you."

"I love you too Jake." and with that they leaned in and kissed under the stars.

**There's the long waited JxR chapter. Only going to be one more chapter so please tell me which two people you'd like to see.**


End file.
